


When everyone has their disguise I’ll show you my heart is real

by AlmostCanon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ball, End Game, F/M, Orlesian Ball, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Solavellan, ish~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostCanon/pseuds/AlmostCanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by After You by Meg Myers</p>
    </blockquote>





	When everyone has their disguise I’ll show you my heart is real

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by After You by Meg Myers

She wasn’t sure why she was dreaming of the Orlesian ball. The jewels and the glittering champagne were nice for a while, but it quickly wore on her. Like Solas had said the powerful are always the same. While he was amused by it, the game quickly grew old for her.

But in the fade things were different. The twirling dresses on the dance floor kicked up an impossible green smoke that was a part of the veil itself. The ground here was cold, like the mornings she’d woken early and walked over dew covered ground her clan called their own. Faces that weren’t covered with masks were ghostly, the details completely forgotten.

In her own dreams she could admit what she wanted this night to be. The whole thing could have been spent with him, viewing the world through eyes that had grown used to watching the world change. Could see the subtlety that years learning traditions from the Keeper caused her to miss. Maybe even more then that, here and now Lavellan just wanted to pretend everything was okay.

She hadn’t spotted him yet, and her heart ached for even the memory of his face. Rooms filled with people moved pass in a blur until there he stood. Hidden in plain sight, despite his face being bare, as he leaned against the base of a statue.

Last time, Solas mentioned he was trying to stay out of the way. But now he stood the same weight and presence that he did all the other times they walked together while dreaming. Lavellan’s knees threatened to buckle before she willed them to composure.

Solas’ eyes flickered over to her wordlessly. She’d searched for him countless nights before without success. Maybe they were pulled together by shared thought and desire even if they were worlds apart. Whatever magic it was, she stood frozen like a halla at the surprise. If she demanding answers would it scare him off like an animal even more frightened by people than she? 

She glanced away first. Towards a group of men who were gossiping. That’s where her memory would lead her. To more secrets and misdirection. That’s what she did last time. But, maybe this time they could pretend something else happened.

Lavellan lifted her chin, proudly like her people always taught her. She took a few steps closer to Solas, and if it unnerved him at all he didn’t let it show. “Would you be interested in a dance?” she asked same as before.

"Very much so." Solas smiled like the very idea eased the weight he carried. "But dancing with an elven apostate won’t gain you any court approval." A memory was a careful script one must follow.

But, Lavellan was always the one to change things. “I already did that,” she declared, “and now it’s time to dance before the music stops.”

The corner of Solas’ mouth twitched. A tell that hadn’t been there before. She might have missed if it Varric hadn’t loved playing cards with everyone so much. “So it is,” he agreed. Surely a trickster, a rebel, could bend the rules in this fashion.

She extended a shaking hand, and Solas took it. Grand Duchess Florianne was ignored, snubbed as Lavellan dragged her “manservant” onto the dance floor. The Duchess’ wicked deeds wouldn’t rob them of another night. Scandalous gasps rattled free like an echo from the crowd. But, Lavellan’s will stayed focused on the possibilities that dreams allowed you to see.

They danced far longer than they had in the past, and when time caught up to the balcony instead of saving the last dance, they watched the night sky. Neither of them foolish enough to believe this is what had happened, but together wise enough to pretend for a moment.

But the night always comes to an end.

Solas started to pull away and she turned to catch his hand. He had years to master that invisible mask on his face, but she hadn’t. She was still learning. When her fingers pushed to lace with his, Lavellan knew any pretense was gone. The game was over.

His eyes wavered over her face. Expression taunt with resistance he broke before, but now, and maybe forever more, wouldn’t allow himself to again.

Instead of pushing, she leaned her forehead against his and closed her eyes. A simple touch that could scale the crevasses cracking open in her chest.The pain and love must of caught him off guard too because his breath seemed to scrape against his lungs as he exhaled.

Despite the tenderness, Lavellan still wanted to yell, demand the answered she was promised. But, if this was as real as it would ever be, and if that new world never came, she wouldn’t scream until she went hoarse or sobs stole her words away. She’d say just one thing:

"Dareth, ma vhenan."


End file.
